A Week In Washington  A CoryHannah Crossover
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: Lilly goes to D.C. for a field trip, meeting Newt in the process. She falls in love, but she's only there for a week. LEWT!
1. Chapter 1

A Week In Washington – A Cory/Hannah Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.

Finally, the buses stopped. I heard a loud lurching noise and lifted my head off the window I was dozing on. My history class and I walked off the bus from the airport, which had parked in front of our hotel.

I suppose I should explain what I'm talking about. My name is Lilly Truscott, and I live in Malibu. I'm here in Washington D.C. for my history class's annual field trip for a whole week.

I wasn't pysched for this trip. My best friends, Miley and Oliver, had different history classes, so they couldn't join me. My "stick with your buddy" buddy was one of my enemies, Ashley. And, lastly, I wasn't even here because I wanted to be here.

"OK, class," my teacher called when we all got off the bus. "Put your things in your given room assignments and meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes!"

When Ashley and I went into our room (number 245), she automatically claimed the window bed. I zipped open my suitcase to look for my jacket, finding my elegant blue sundress in the process. _Why did I bring this? _I thought. _Did I seriously think there would be anyone cute here?_

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my eyes droop. _Could the White House get any more boooooooooorrrrrring? _I thought bitterly.

The tour guide was explaining things about a small statue we passed. Ashley used the spare moment to text to her best friend Amber.

As we turned another corner and went down another hall, I heard music. The pounding of drums, the flare of electric guitar, and the soft melody of an excellent voice made me eager to hear more. _I bet the White House hired a professional band to play for the President _, I thought.

The music got louder, and the door where it was coming from was left ajar. I'm a total sucker for music, so I just _had _to see who was playing.

I entered the room. Shockingly, the members of the band looked no older than I. The drummer was a short, dark-skinned teen. The singer was a pretty girl, with long curly hair and a funky outfit.

And the guitarist. _Wow. _My dream dude come to life. He had long, side-swept hair, with total rocker clothes on. I felt my mouth water.

"Hey dudes, we got a visitor!" called Mr.Dreamy, pointing to me. The band stopped playing and the curly haired girl jumped off-stage and thrust her jewelry-ed arm out at me.

"Hey, my name's Meena." The girl spoke with a thick accent and sounded like she came from Bahavia, a place we were studying in history.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott," I replied, shaking her hand. Mr.Dreamy and Short Dude hopped off the stage to greet me.

"I'm Cory," said Short Dude, and held out his hand for me to shake it. I didn't even notice. I was to busy staring at Mr.Dreamy. His beautiful blue eyes captivated me and I couldn't look away. I felt like I was swimming in a peaceful blue ocean.

Meena coughed, and I snapped back into reality. I shook Cory's hand, and nodded at Mr.Dreamy. He told me his name was Newt.

I oculdn't help myself. "Newt?" I questioned him. "That's weird name!"

"Yeah," he said. "It's not my real name. My real name is, uh…"

He then looked thoughtful.

"Did you like our song?" Meena asked me.

"Yeah, totally. You guys are great!" I exclaimed. "Are you famous?"

"Nope," laughed Meena. I then realized how stupid my question was. I blushed, and hoped Newt wouldn't see.

"We're DC3," Cory told me.

"Makes sense."

"Well, yeah," Cory chuckled.

"So what are you doing here?" Meena asked me. "Tour?"

"Yup," I said. Then I realized something. "Ah! I totally forgot! I'm here with my school and I snuck away from them when I heard you guys!"

"Whoa, you gotta find your class, dude!" Newt said, his blue eyes pouring into mine.

We ran down the halls and corridors, trying to find my class. I happened to catch a glimpse of a window. My bus was just about to leave.

"Guys! My bus! It's…gone." I felt pathetic.

"Don't worry," said Meena in her thick accent. "We'll get you home soon. You can just call your parents."

"You guys don't understand," I said. "I'm here on a field trip. I don't live here. I'm staying in a hotel."

"You don't?" Newt looked confused. "I thought everyone did."

_Okaaay_, I thought. _Not the sharpest knife in the drawer._

"Either way though," Newt said. "We'll get you back to you hotel, safe and sound."

Newt put his hand on my shoulder, and right then, I didn't even care that my bus was probably miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

A half hour later, none of us had any plans on how to get me back to the hotel. Each of their parents were working, and the bus couldn't possibly drive back just for me because, if it did, I would get in _huuuuuuge_ trouble for straying away from the group.

Meanwhile, I was also thinking of Newt. _Does he like me? Please, please, PLEASE, can he like me?!! _I prayed. Whenever I looked at him, bells would go off in my head. My palms would become sweaty, and my heart would pound. _What on Earth was wrong with me? I had never felt like this._

I snapped back to reality. I hadn't even realized that we had been walking and had stopped in front of a small door. Cory knocked on it.

"What are we doing?" I asked them.

"We're going to ask the President's daughter if we can use one of her father's limos to get you home," replied Meena.

"Limo?" asked Newt, confused. "I thought you said she was going in a limousine!"

At that moment, the door opened. A little girl with curly brown hair appeared. I remembered her from when I went to meet the President with Miley.

"Hey, Sophie," Cory said. I couldn't understand why Cory could just talk to her so casually, or why they used the White House as a band room. Newt seemed to sense my confusion, and leaned over to me.

"His dad's the White House cook," he whispered. I felt his breath on my ear.

"Sophie," Meena said. "Can we _please _borrow one of you dad's limos? This is our friend Lilly Truscott" – she gestured to me –"and she kinda got lost when she was on a field trip here. She needs to get back to her hotel."

"Well…." Sophie looked uncertain for a moment. I put on a pleading face. "Fine. But I don't know if Daddy will like it."

About fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of a huge black limo with Cory, Meena and Newt. Meena hugged me good-bye, giving me her address and phone number. Cory nodded at me.

I turned to Newt. "Well, I, uh, guess this is good-bye," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I replied, just as awkward.

"See ya." Newt looked as if he had something else to say.

"Bye." I reached for the limo door.

"Wait." I stopped. Newt leaned over to me. I felt something drop into my jacket pocket. Newt kissed me on the cheek.

I giggled. "_Now _it's goodbye. Bye, Newt!"

"Bye Lilly! Take care!"


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally got back to the hotel, it was pretty late. I hadn't even realized how long I'd been there. I snuck into my bedroom.

Unfortunetly, I had just learned the hard way that Ashley is a light sleeper.

"There you are!" She jumped up as I shut the door to our room. "The teacher practically called a search party for you!"

Then her face became puzzled. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Nowhere," I lied.

"Mr.Carreli thought you left the building!"

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. Ooh, mystery." I got changed into my pajamas and got in bed.

I could sense Ashley's stare on me. I turned to her. "Something wrong?" I put on my most innocent face.

She shook her head no, annoyed.

The next day, we had to go back to the White House. The only difference was we could free range explore, but we had to meet up downstairs at one.

When we got there, Mr.Carreli told us the rules and yadda-yadda. He then walked over to me and said loudly, "…and if anyone breaks these rules, they will have a strict homework assignment next time. But, since we had a rule-breaker last time, she will need a buddy. Ashley, you need to follow Lilly and make sure she doesn't wander off."

I grinned to myself. _Good thing she's not very smart_, I thought. _Ashley'll be gone in no time._

Once inside, I ran straight to the elevator and pressed the up button consistently.

"Where are we going?" Ashley panted when she caught up to me.

The elevator came. "Up here," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the elevator."

When we got to the right level, I bolted to the hallway where the band room was. Surely enough, music was coming out of the door.

"What's that music…." Ashley wondered aloud. She turned to enter the room, but a grabbed her arm just in time.

"Look!" I cried in my breathiest voice. "I just saw Amber go around that corner!"

"Amber? It's me! I'm coming!" Ashley ran down the hall. _Score! _I thought.

"I baaaaack!" I yelled as I entered the band room. Meena stopped singing, jumped off the stage, and hugged me.

"It's great to see you again!" she exclaimed. Then her expression became worried. "What are you doing here?"

"School again," I shrugged. Cory went over to high-five me. As I slapped his palm my eye caught Newt's. He seemed frozen on the stage, staring with his mouth open.

And that's when I knew.

"HE LIKES ME!" I couldn't help but yell. When I realized what I'd said, I flushed about every color in the world. But that didn't stop my happiness.

_The sign is there. Newt likes me. I like Newt. He likes me. OMG!_ Thoughts were running through my head like in the Olympics. I felt an adrenilane rush go through me. Cory and Meena exchanged a look.

"Hey, Lilly," Newt said, walking up to me. "Wanna hang out some time?"

I felt like melting.

"Yes!" I yelled, punching the air with my fist.


	5. Chapter 5

I breathed. Today was date day. I was nervous, because I would have to cut our field trip in order to make it. Newt got out of school in a half hour.

At two thirty sharp, Mr.Carelli came in to our hotel rooms. I was still in my pajamas.

"Okay, ladies. Today we are going to Smisonion Museum! Please get ready and meet me in the lobby in fi…Lilly, what are you still doing in bed?"

I fake coughed. "I" – cough – "think I" – cough – "came" – cough – "down with something," I sputtered. Ashley looked at me as though I was an alien from another planet. Guess she doesn't like the idea of having a coughing roommate. I'll keep that in mind….

"Well, I guess you can't go on the field trip," Mr.Carelli said.

"Research about the museum in your history book, and I assume you'll give me a report on Friday."

_Yes! _I punched the air with joy. Then I realized I actually did that…I added a cough for emphasis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left, I rummaged in my suitcase for something to wear and came across my blue sundress….

Ten minutes later, I was ready for the date. I heard a knock on the door of my hotel room. I answered it.

Newt stood there with a big grin on his face, and held out a bouquet if flowers. "Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, beautiful," replied Newt. The line sounded much rehearsed. I giggled.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"The world is your oyster, hun. It's up to you," Newt said in the annoying rehearsed voice.

I became serious. "Newt, please stop talking like that." He looked relived.

"Oh, good. I forgot what I was supposed to say when you asked that…."

I laughed. Newt joined in my laughing. We kept laughing and laughing until I fell to the ground. We were still cracking up until we were both on the ground.

I looked at Newt. Newt looked at me.

Our faces moved closer and closer together. Newt grabbed my hand, and I could feel his lips brush mine….


	6. Chapter 6

Now that I think about it, this was an awkward way to start a date.

"So…" Newt said.

"So…" I replied.

Newt all of a sudden jumped up. "Hey, there's something I want to show you." He pulled a big guitar bag off his shoulder. He started to strum a melody that was a slower version of the one I heard them rocking to the other day.

"**Everybody knows**

**Situations change, people drift away but I promise**

**I'll always stay the same**

**And I'll remember you**

**When I see the star fall from out of the blue **(at this point I joined in singing. I had the song memorized.)

**Shine bright**

**'Cause I'll be thinking of you**

**When the rain won't stop and there's nothing to do**

**But hold tight**

**'Cause I'll be thinking of yo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooou"**

"You sang that song for me?" That was so sweet of him. "By the way, sorry I have such a bad singing voice. I just couldn't help singing along."

"I know what you mean!" Newt exclaimed. "Like the beat and the melody just suck you in so that you have to sing!"

"That exactly it!" I grinned. "So what do you want to do today?"

"It's up to you. You're the guest."

"Hmm…how about we go sightseeing?"

"Awesome!" We high-fived. "But how are we gonna get there?"

"Do you have a skateboard?"

"Yeah. You want to go on skateboard?"

"Of course!" I pulled mine out from the bathroom.

"Awesome!"

Soon after, we were skateboard all over D.C., telling jokes, showing off our skateboard tricks, and goofing off. We found a small marketplace where you could buy treats. Newt and I each bought cotton candy.

Suddenly, we found a large group of people. There was no way around them, so we had to go through. About halfway through I lost Newt. I kept going and I was almost out when I crashed into a girl with an open pink purse, which spilled out all over the place.

"Whoa, sorry! Let me help you with that." I started helping her find all her items, when I noticed they were really girly. Emphasis on the "girly".

"_Lilly?_" The girl stared at me. I gulped.

That girl was Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley stared up at me angerily. "Yikes!" I muttered to myself. Newt helped me up from the ground.

"Who's she?" he asked, confused. "Is she the owner of the beauty shop?" He gestured to the cosmetics littered on the stone floor.

Ashley gave him a flirtatious look. Anger flushed my cheeks. I grabbed Newt's hand. "Yeah," I taunted. "Cute, ain't he?

"Oh yeah," Ashley gave him a huge grin. I pulled her aside.

"Look, I'll give you a deal," Ashley said, smirking.

"Oh-okay," I said, nervous about her response.

"I've already figured out he's your boyfriend. So, either you break up with him and give him to me, or I rat you out to Mr.Carelli."

"What?" I was amazed anyone could be so mean. "What kind of deal is that?"

"Mr.Carelli!" Ashley yelled. The teacher walked over. "See you," she smirked.

Newt stood there, confused. "What's going on?" he asked me. But I didn't have a chance to tell him, as Mr.Carelli had come over.

"Lilly?" he asked. "Aren't you sick?"

"Mr.Carelli," Ashley pouted. "Lilly was faking sick so she could go out with her boyfriend!"

"Lilly!" the teacher exclaimed. "This is not the right way to behave on this field trip! We're going to the hotel. Pack your bags, Truscott, 'cause you're headed back Malibu!"

I had never felt so ashamed. Mr.Carelli had never gotten so upset. He grabbed my arm, but I didn't move.

"Newt," I said. Newt looked at me. "H-how can I ever thank you for giving me such a good date?"

Newt bit his lip. "Here's how." He walk toward me, grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me full on the lips.

"LILLIAN!" Mr.Carelli exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Newt stopped kissing me as Mr.Carelli pulled me along. "Newt!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" he called back.

"I LOVE YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

At midnight, I'd arrived back in Malibu. My parents ignored me completely on the drive home. So much for a warm welcome.

After being home two days, I still felt empty. Miley and Oliver were happy to have me home, but I felt like something was missing. My heart was missing a piece.

A piece I'd left in D.C.

One cold morning, as I got ready to take a walk to Miley's, I found my blue sweater that I'd taken to D.C. As I put it on I heard something rustle in the pocket. I looked to find a piece of paper. I grabbed it and scrawled in messy boy writing was…

Newt's number.

I didn't care about being late to Miley's. I picked up the phone, and dialed each number, my hands shaking.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Er, hi," I squeaked. "Is Newt there?"

"One moment," the voice said. "Newton!" they called. "Newton?"

I heard a rustle of footsteps, and panicked voices. "Where is he?" I heard. "How could he be gone?"

_Huh? _What was going on?

Then the same voice rang out from the phone. "Sorry, this is a bad time." They hung up.

I put the pieces together. Newt was missing…what could have happened? I paced when someone appeared at my unlocked door.

"Hey! Where have you been? You're never this late!" Miley skipped through the door. She looked at me.

"You're _still _upset about what's-his-name?"

"I can't help it," I sighed. "I miss him so much. He seemed to, you know, _get _me. We both like skateboarding, goofing off, and we even LOOK alike."

"Lilly," Miley grabbed my shoulder. "This was just a fling." She paused. "Well, a _mature _fling, if you can call it that. We've all dealt with it."

"Not you!" I yelled. "You've got Jake!"

Miley raised her eyebrows. "I'm gonna go to the restroom. While I'm gone," she gave me a look, "get rid of yo attitude."

I sat and sighed. The thing that makes me happiest, the thing I loved, was out in the world where I didn't know. He could be anywhere, _anywhere_….

"Hey, Lilly."

There, in my doorway was…

Newt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Newt?" I stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

He looked sheepish. "I couldn't let you go back to Malibu without saying a proper goodbye."

"That's sweet," I grinned. "But, how did you get the money?"

"My parents have a private jet," he grinned. "I just called up the pilot and he flied me over here."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into his arms. "How's the band?" I asked him.

"Nothing new," he replied solommly. I suddenly got an idea. "One minute," I told him, and ran upstairs.

Miley was sitting in my room reading a magazine when I came up. She jumped up when I came in. "OK," she said. "Who was that guy, why was he so cute, and HOW did he know your name?"

I grinned. "That's Newt."

Miley hugged me. "So, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Can you me a favor? Newt and his friends are in an AWESOME band called DC3, and since you're Hannah and all, could you get them a record contract?" I blinked at her.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm sure I can get something," she replied, beaming.

A few minutes and phone calls later, I walked downstairs with Miley. We turned to Newt, who was staring blankly ahead of him.

"Newt" - I tried to conceal my grin – "We have some news. This is my friend Miley, by the way."

"Miley?" He looked confused. "You have a lee?"

"That's my name," Miley replied, sounding exasperated.

"Anyway," I interrupted. "Miley just _happens _to have connections to a record studio and I just _happened _to think your band had enough talent to have a contract. SO we called them up and…"- Miley drumrolled – "you got a deal!"

Newt ran up and kissed me, spot on the lips. Miley applauded. "Lilly?" he questioned me, grinning.

"What, Newt?" I asked him, in a flirty voice.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME!"

_6 months later…_

Newt was officially my boyfriend. We we're currently dancing to "Thinking Of You" at the DC3 album release par-tay. Miley and Cory seemed to really hit it off.

Life can't get any better than this.


End file.
